


Cold Day in Hell

by rainalin



Series: Cold Verse [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sequel, Spoilers: Bête Noire, Spoilers: Missing, Spoilers: Reveille
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-25
Updated: 2004-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Ari left the building?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Day in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sequel to Cold Comfort. I create a little bit of history for the lovely Ari and Tony so be aware of that fact. 
> 
> NOTE1: With all the requests for a sequel, Ari and Tony both demanded that I write. Here you go. 
> 
> NOTE2: /…/ is for phone conversations. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters of NCIS belong to lots of people that are so not me. CBS and the guy that owns JAG also own these characters. I am just borrowing them. I promise to return them with little to no damage, so please look kindly upon my actions.

Staring after the leaving Ari, Tony wondered how he was supposed to face his teammates after his former lover's actions. Deciding the best course of action might be to follow Ari's example, he took a step forward. 

"DiNozzo."

The quiet voice of his boss stopped him and he risked a look over his shoulder.

'Oh. Shit.'

Gibbs' face was drawn and shuttered, his eyes the only live thing about him and they were filled with a rage he'd only seen during the months they'd been searching for Ari. Shuddering, he did the only thing he could think to soothe the beast. 

He turned to face his execution squad. "Yes, boss?"

Insides churning, he kept his gaze away from the accusing eyes of his jury. 

"Do you want to explain the last couple of minutes to us … Agent DiNozzo?"

Knowing better but having nothing left to lose, he faced Gibbs head-on and cocked his head curiously. "Which part, boss?"

The glare deepened and he winced internally. 'Thank God he can't kill people with just a look … yet.'

The situation didn't seem to be going anywhere but downhill until Ducky stepped in with his usual aplomb. "Perhaps we might adjourn to another location, Jethro?"

The calm, even tone and the incredibly welcome suggestion almost had him in tears and he wondered whether Ducky would appreciate a hug. Fortunately, his sense of self-preservation actually kicked in and stopped him before he'd moved. 

"I suggest we rendezvous in Abigail's lab in say … twenty minutes? That should give us all a chance to calm down and behave like rational people."

Without waiting for agreement, Ducky brushed by and headed for the elevator, closely followed by Abby and McGee. 

Taking a risk, he glanced over at Abby as she moved past him and was relieved to see the small smile on her face. With a wink, she was gone; leaving him to face Kate and Gibbs alone. 

Knowing he wasn't going to like it but unable to stop himself, he meet their eyes. The betrayal Kate was feeling was understandable and he felt sorry for her but the incredibly angry look Gibbs was still wearing made him cringe. 

Determined not to fold, he waited as first Kate, then Gibbs headed for the elevator. Thankful no-one else had been around for the extended show, he walked over to his desk and grabbed his pack. Unclipping his badge, he slowly made his way to Gibbs' desk and, reluctantly, deposited it and his gun on the oddly pristine desktop. 

Refusing to look back, he headed for the elevator. Just as he hit the call-button, his phone rang and he tensed. "DiNozzo."

/ Antonio. /

He relaxed at the familiar voice and smiled. "Hey, Ari. Where are you?"

/ I'm sitting in a car with some very lovely FBI agents. /

The sarcasm in his voice drew a laugh from him. "I'm glad one of us is having fun."

An elegant snort came over the line. 

/ And you, Antonio? I hope your fellow agents are not causing you too much trouble. /

Turning away from the elevator doors, he slumped against the wall and sighed. "What's your definition of 'too much trouble,' Ari?"

Silence answered him and he frowned in confusion. "Ari?"

/ Would my presence help, Antonio? /

His first instinct was to say 'yes,' but he stifled it and stared into space, internally debating the wisdom of having Ari anywhere in the vicinity when Gibbs started tearing into him. 

/ Antonio? /

The barely-concealed worry convinced him and he straightened up. "Nah. I'll be fine. Just not to sure about my job prospects after the interrogation."

Once again, Ari was silent but he understood this silence and laughed softly. "Don't worry, Ari. I've been through this before, remember? If it gets too bad, I'll just head for Europe. Might even meet up with you in Italy."

He was reassured by the low laugh Ari gifted him with. 

/ Yes. And we can recreate our delightful meeting. /

The sound of elevator doors opening drew him away from the pleasant memories and he stared blankly into space before moving to prevent the doors from closing. "Sorry, Ari. Gotta go. I'm expected."

/ Very well. I look forward to hearing the result of your 'interrogation' later tonight. /

He blinked and then frowned. "You think the Feds are going to let you call?"

This time the laugh was derisive. 

/ Do you think they could actually stop me, my Antonio? /

Rolling his eyes at the arrogance, he sighed. "Yeah. Yeah."

Knowing he was running out of time but reluctant to face his trial, he searched for a reason to keep Ari on the line. And it hit him. "What the hell do I tell them about you … about us?"

/ I have full trust in your discretion, Antonio. Tell them what you must. Nothing you know can be used to hurt me. /

"Gee, thanks."

The loud buzz from the elevator interrupted his pique and he sighed. "I'll talk to you tonight, Ari. Be safe."

/ And you, my Antonio. /

Snapping the phone shut and hooking it back on his waist, he sighed one last time before stepping over his pack and into the elevator. Scooping the pack up and over his shoulder, he hit the button for the lab and watched the doors close, taking him down. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Letting out a breath as he emerged from the elevator, he headed for the lab and the hell he knew was waiting for him. Walking through the doors he was met by the sight of a lone chair in the center of the room and a pointed glare from Gibbs. 

Shaking his head at the literal representation of how alone he was, he dropped his pack beside the chair and sat down. Looking up, he saw Abby and McGee cuddling comfortably in a chair and, for a split-second, he wished he'd asked Ari to come with him. 

A look at the furiously pacing Gibbs reminded him why he'd decided it wasn't a good idea and he waited patiently as Kate and Ducky grabbed some stools and moved them up against the wall. Sitting down, they leaned back and got comfortable, as if they were waiting for a show to begin … which, when he thought about it, they were. 

When Gibbs failed to break the silence, he rolled his eyes exasperation and leaned back in the chair. "Boss? You think we could get started some time today. I kinda need to be home in time for my phone call."

Deciding the devil'd made him add the last part, he cringed internally and waited for a reaction. Surprisingly, Kate was the one who jumped on the sentence. 

"What phone call?"

Slanting his eyes towards her but keeping Gibbs in his peripheral vision he smirked at her. "Ari promised to check up on me tonight."

The silence his statement brought heralded the approaching storm and he braced himself for it. 

"Do you find this amusing, DiNozzo?"

He meet the angry blue eyes defiantly. "No, sir."

He could see Gibbs struggle to control himself and almost laughed when he walked over to stand beside Abby. 

"What do you have to say for yourself, DiNozzo?"

He frowned at the strange turn the interrogation was taking and glanced around the room for help. When nothing was forthcoming he faced Gibbs again. 

"Boss?"

Gibbs settled against the desk and frowned back at him. "Why didn't you tell anyone you knew the terrorist?"

Enlightened, he shrugged. "Because he isn't a terrorist." 

Disbelief colored five faces and he frowned in response. 

"Why don't you explain what you mean, DiNozzo."

More order than question, Gibbs' suggestion made his frown deepen and he chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm not really sure where to start."

Unexpected relief came from the sidelines. 

"Experience has taught me all important stories have a beginning. Perhaps you might start there, Anthony."

Giving Ducky a grateful nod, he thought about it for a minute before beginning. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After graduating from university, I didn't have any solid plans and had no choice but to head home per my father's instructions. Unfortunately, home was a war-zone and I wasn't eager to stick around and be used. Instead, I went to stay with my favorite uncle, the only person on my dad's side I could actually stand. To my surprise, he didn't make a fuss about my presence. Instead, a couple days after I'd arrived, he handed me an open-ended plane ticket and told me to see the world. 

I headed for Europe the next day. I landed in London and spent some time sight-seeing before grabbing my pack and heading over to mainland Europe. By the time I got to Italy, several months had gone by. Tired and hungry, I dropped my pack off at a hostel and went to the corner café for dinner. 

I met Ari there. 

He spoke no Italian and the waitress spoke no English. I'm not sure why I offered to help but I did. Afterwards, he offered to buy me a drink and we sat down to talk. By the time we'd finished eating, we'd shared more than just a meal and he asked if I'd be willing to translate for him. I said yes. 

We spent a month together exploring Italy and, to our mutual surprise, each other. At the end of the month, we exchanged contact information and bade each other a reluctant farewell. 

He headed back to England and I went up to France. 

I spent a year going everywhere I could think of and more I'd never imagined before deciding it was time to face my life. Back in London, on a whim I dropped in on Ari. He invited me to stay with him over winter break and we rang in the new year together. 

When I got back to the States, my uncle helped me find a place to stay and a job I could do. A year or so later, I headed for the Academy. 

Somehow, during all of this, Ari and I managed to keep in touch. We wrote letters and called each other. We talked about our lives and helped each other through some rough times. 

When his mom died, he stopped communicating. I was worried about him but was going through some deep shit at the same time and couldn't do anything about it. And then my gig was blown to hell and I was forced on leave. 

I called Ari and we met up in Rome where we spent time healing and getting reacquainted. For some reason, Ari decided to open up to me about his activities in espionage and I met his Mossad companions as well as a CIA contact. 

By the time I returned to the States, I knew more about Middle Eastern issues than was strictly healthy. I moved to another police department and life took on a surreal quality. On one hand I was dealing with crime on the streets while on the other I was keeping in touch with Ari and passing on information to his CIA contact. 

This went on for a couple of years until a Mossad member contacted me and informed me Ari was dead. 

I joined NCIS around the same time. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dragging himself away from his memories, he was startled to find his audience hanging on his every word and he shifted nervously. 

"Um … when he showed up in the morgue, I knew something major must be happening. When he shot Gerald and tried to shoot Gibbs, I got worried and, after I got home, I called the CIA contact."

Chewing his lip again, he braced himself for the explosion he knew was going to greet his next words.

"Ari called me right after I talked with the CIA and he promised to keep me up to date on the plan."

Confusion reigned for a moment before Gibbs and Kate fully understood what he meant and then they exploded startling Ducky, Abby and McGee. 

Suddenly, Kate's incredulous voice broke through the noise. "Wait a minute! Do you mean to tell me you knew exactly who Marta as before she showed up?"

Lifting an eyebrow, he frowned at her. "Well … yes. Ari told me what to expect and what part I was going to play."

To his surprise, Gibbs actually growled at him. "Are you telling me you've been in continuous contact with Ari since he left this building the first time?"

Afraid of Gibbs for the first time since he'd begun working with the older agent, he leaned back into his chair. Not trusting his voice, he just nodded. Gibbs stared back at him for a moment before turning on his heel and stalking into the inner lab. 

McGee was the first to break the silence left behind. "I didn't realize you were such a good actor, Tony."

Flashing him a quick grin, he laughed in relief. 

"Yeah, well, I took drama in college. When I hit detective, most of my work was undercover and, after the work I did with Ari, I guess I just kept getting better."

"Does Gibbs know?"

Kate and Abby asked in unison, causing him to blink. 

"Yeah? I was undercover when I first met him and he's read my file. Besides, why else do you think he'd let me do undercover stuff so much?"

Ducky sighed while Kate and Abby exchanged speaking glances. By now both confused and curious he glared at them.

"What?!"

Sharing a look with Ducky, Kate turned to him with a grave expression. "Gibbs should've known you were acting."

"Huh?"

Taking pity on his confusion, Abby took over. 

"You've been weird since Ari first showed up. Since we didn't know about your acting skills, none of us could figure out what was so weird about you but Gibbs should've caught on. Instead, he was just as confused as we were."

Kate was nodding in agreement and then added her two-cents worth. "Which means Gibbs is back in there beating himself up for not noticing how weird you were acting and trying to find out just what you knew."

As the confusion finally cleared, he shuddered in realization. "Great. Which means Gibbs is not only mad at me but he's mad at himself too. Oh, god. I knew I should've gone with Ari."

Kate suddenly sat up straight and glared at him. "You're bisexual."

He watched warily as she slid off her stool and stomped over to her purse, cursing under her breath. As he blinked in disbelief, she removed her wallet and took out a twenty dollar bill which she handed to a brightly smiling Abby. 

"Great doing business with you, Kate. Better luck next time?"

Finally grasping the meaning behind the exchange of funds, he gaped at them. "You were betting on my sexuality?!"

He was aware of McGee alternatively staring at him and then at the two women with several degrees of shock but what really ticked him off was when Ducky shook his head at Kate. 

"My dear, you really should know better than to bet against Abby."

Kate frowned petulantly. "After the Voss thing, I thought it was a sure thing."

"Hey! I wasn't thrilled to be kissing Chris' murderer, it didn't have anything to do with Voss' gender."

Kate sighed. "Yeah, I can see that now. But, if it bothered you to kiss a murderer, how can you be comfortable with Ari?"

Unable to stay seated, he stood and began to pace, unconsciously mimicking Gibbs. 

"Ari isn't a murderer. Sure, he's killed people but then, so have I. Ari is a soldier fighting a different kind of war but he's no more a killer than Gibbs was."

Struggling to explain the unexplainable, he decided to stick to the facts he knew were really bothering Kate. "Ari and I … we're more than lovers. I trust him with more than just my body. I understood the importance of what he was fighting for when we first met and nothing has changed for me … or him." 

"If you had to chose between Ari and Gibbs … who would you chose?"

Abby's question hung in the air as he stared blindly at lab tools. Finally, he sighed. "Since Gibbs is not interested in men, especially me, there really is no choice to be made."

Turning to face Abby, he took a step away at the sight of Gibbs. 

"Shit."

Glaring at the unrepentant Abby, he reached down and grabbed his pack before taking another step backwards. "I left my badge and gun upstairs so you don't have to ask for them. I'll be leaving now. Bye."

Jogging out of the lab as quickly as possible, he headed for the elevator and freedom. He had no interest in hanging around for the reaction to his last words. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Squealing out of the parking lot as if the hounds of hell were on his tail, he drove to his place in record time. Pulling into his spot, he parked and turned the engine off before leaning his head against the steering wheel and sighing. Letting his thundering heart slow down, he reached over for his pack and got out of the car, covering the distance to his apartment door quickly. 

Unlocking the door and flicking the lights on in one smooth, practiced motion, he took a step back in surprise. 

Sitting on his couch, in his living room, as comfortable as if were his own, was Ari. 

"Shit."

Automatically closing and locking the door behind him, he dropped his pack on the way towards his very welcome visitor. "How'd you get in?"

An enigmatic smile. 

"A truly gifted individual never divulges useful secrets."

Dropping down beside Ari, he rolled his eyes at the answer. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Ari."

Settling into the curve of Ari's body, he felt the last of the stress leave his body. 

"How was your interrogation, Antonio."

Relaxing into Ari's soothing touch, he sighed regretfully. "I left my badge and gun on Gibbs' desk. I'm not sure he'll want to give them back."

Ari hummed a vaguely familiar tune as he was folded into a welcome embrace. 

"God, I missed this. Even though I knew you were alive, you wouldn't see me or touch me. Torture, that's what it was."

An apologetic kiss to his forehead was the only answer he got but it was enough. 

Time seemed to crawl as he soaked up the concern and love he knew Ari was feeling. Far too soon though, he forced himself away from the addictive embrace. 

"How long do we have?"

"Until dawn."

Ari's answer was prompt and he nodded before standing up and looking down at the other man. 

"Come to bed?"

The smile he loved lit Ari's face as he too stood up.

"Of course."

Knowing Ari never let himself be caught by surprise and would've checked out the place before he'd arrived, he nevertheless led the way to his bedroom. Turning a lamp on, he carefully began to peel the shirt from Ari's body. Dropping a light kiss on the bandaged shoulder, he shook his head when Ari tried to reciprocate and continued to strip his lover. 

When Ari was naked, he motioned to the edge of the bed and, once Ari had settled, began to removed his own clothes. Just as he reached his belt, his phone rang. Unclipping it with a frown, he glanced at the number and inhaled. 

"It's Gibbs."

Unsettled, he stared at the phone until slender fingers plucked it from him and he watched apprehensively as Ari answered. 

"Hello, Agent Gibbs."

He tensed but then relaxed at Ari's slight smile and finished removing his clothes. 

"I expect you wish to speak with Antonio. However, I have a prior engagement with him so you must wait your turn."

Straining to hear the response, he settled beside Ari and leaned in, careful to stay away from the stark white bandage. Ari laughed at whatever Gibbs had to say. 

"Agent Gibbs. I'll be gone in the morning. I suggest you wait until then to come and speak to Antonio. Until then, he is mine."

Ari snapped the phone shut without waiting for a reply and then, as an added measure, turned the power off before throwing it on the floor. Leaving thoughts of Gibbs until morning, he smirked at the slightly riled older man. 

"So. I'm yours until morning, huh?"

With an answering smirk, Ari turned and pushed him towards the head of the bed. Curious, he let himself be maneuvered until he was lying under Ari. Recognition hit a moment before Ari pressed down and he hissed at the exquisite sensation of cock hitting cock and thrust his hips in response. 

Smiling, Ari pushed back and they were soon moving in a rhythm they'd perfected over their long relationship. As the rush of orgasm began to build however, Ari shifted away from him and rolled to the side. Grumbling, he opened his eyes and glared. "Why'd you stop?"

Ignoring the question, Ari leaned over and kissed him. Losing himself in the kiss, he moaned in disappointment when Ari moved away but lost himself again in pleasure as Ari kissed down his body. The first touch of Ari's tongue on his cock almost made him come and he hissed in reaction. 

A puff of breath against his cock caused it to twitch and he opened his eyes to glare at the smirking Ari. 

"What are you waiting for? An invitation?"

"Your attention."

Without warning, Ari deep-throated his cock and began to lick and suck, driving him wild with pleasure. All too soon, he felt the familiar sensation and arched into a tense bow as he came down Ari's throat. Panting, he pulled his lover up and they shared another deep kiss. 

Tasting himself amidst the familiar flavor of his lover's mouth, he reached over and fumbled a little in the nightstand before finding the lube. Pressing it into Ari's hand he watched as Ari smiled in recognition. 

"Still as forward as ever, my Antonio."

Blushing lightly at the memories, he smiled and spread his legs invitingly. Ari wasted no time on using the lube and, with coated fingers, reached down and behind his balls, fingering the entrance into his body. As Ari's fingers breached him, he winced in reaction. 

"It has been … awhile for you, Antonio?"

More statement than question but he answered anyway. 

"Rome."

A pleased and strangely possessive smile lit Ari's face and he smiled back in pleasure. Exchanging a tender kiss while another finger found its way into his body, he keened at the familiar pleasure/pain beginning to pulse in time with Ari's scissoring fingers. By the time Ari pushed the third finger in, he was panting when he growled. 

"In me. Now."

Ari carefully removed his fingers and coated his cock before pressing against his entrance. 

"Ready?"

Glaring, he opened his mouth to speak and groaned instead as Ari sank into his body with one brutal thrust. Breathing deeply, he slowly adjusted to the feel of Ari in his body once again. Once he was ready, he reached out and grabbed Ari's hand. 

"Move."

His command/plea was met by a laugh even as Ari began to move in response. Time lost all meaning as they danced to the familiar rhythm. The cresting of another orgasm took him by surprise and the clenching of his muscles drew Ari's orgasm as well. 

Panting, Ari carefully withdrew from his body and they settled into each other, almost cuddling as they gathered their strength. Finally, he pulled Ari to the shower and they cleaned off before they stumbled back to bed and sleep. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The distant sound of falling rain drew him from sleep and he rolled over, reaching out for his lover. When his hand hit empty space, his eyes shot open even as he sat up. Glancing around the dimly lit room, he sighed with relief when the sound finally registered and he relaxed back against the pillows, waiting for Ari to emerge from the shower. 

He watched quietly as Ari walked back into the room, still drying his hair. Ari saw he was awake and smiled at him, dropping the towel and coming to sit beside him. Tenderly, then passionately, they shared kisses until he was panting for breath and even Ari's self-control was wavering. Finally, Ari moved away and possessively rubbed his wet and glistening lips. 

"I will miss you."

Smiling at him with equal possessiveness, he reached up and smoothed down Ari's hair. 

"Me too."

Sharing a last kiss, he watched as Ari gathered himself before heading out the door. Leaning back into the pillows and closing his eyes, he listened as Ari left the apartment, leaving him alone. 

The next thing he knew, his phone was ringing. Grumbling, he rolled over and fumbled on his nightstand. When he couldn't find the phone, he opened his eyes and glared blearily at the world. Seeing the phone where Ari had dropped it last night, he frowned in confusion. Hadn't Ari turned the power off? Letting the thought go for the moment, he grabbed it and flipped it open. 

"hello?"

/ Still in bed, Antonio? /

Snorting, he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. "It's the weekend. Besides, I'm out of a job, remember?"

/ Something I highly doubt, my Antonio. Agent Gibbs is headed in your direction. /

Sitting bolt upright, he glanced at the clock and cursed. "How long?"

Scrambling out of bed, he opened a window and then flicked the ceiling fan on, hoping it would take care of the smell of sex. 

At Ari's response he breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Thanks, Ari. Take care of yourself."

/ And you also, Antonio. I would hate to have to kill Agent Gibbs for neglect. /

Laughing wryly, knowing Ari didn't really need an excuse to want to kill Gibbs, he promised to be careful and hung up. Spending slightly less time in the shower than usual, he dressed in his most comfortable jeans and a rather oversized T-shirt. Dumping his scattered clothes in the hamper, along with the sheets, he hurriedly remade the bed. 

Heading to the kitchen for breakfast, he started the coffee machine in anticipation of Gibbs' arrival. Sitting down with a bowl of cereal, he flipped through his channels and settled on an I Love Lucy repeat. Laughing at the antics of Lucy and Ricky, he finished his breakfast as the show ended. 

He'd just finished washing his dishes and was contemplating the coffee when the doorbell sounded and he froze. Taking a deep breath, he shook himself and then headed for the door and his doom.


End file.
